1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air rifle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air rifle is a cold power firing device that is adapted to instantly release compressed air to drive a bullet. As far as a typical air rifle is concerned, the air valve has a bad control on the air release of the air storage chamber, the instantaneous air pressure is small, and the controllability of the trigger is poor.